


Let's Fall in Love

by h311agay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: Rhys’ fingers trailed down Jack’s chest some, before he pulled his hand away. “You know we have a certain image we have to present to the public. And to the Vault Hunters. Wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” he said.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Let's Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way tied to my other fic, [ERROR 404]. I just wanted to take a step away from the two big projects I was working on to write some shameless smut, all because I heard a specific song.
> 
> I listened to Let's Fall in Love by Mother Mother on repeat while writing this.

The music overhead was a heavy-bass, loud song. It gave off an erotic sound, making the drunken people on the dance floor congregate closer, bumping and grinding and touching all over one another. Jack was leaning against the bar, an empty shot glass held tenderly in his hand. He was scanning the crowd with a look of disinterest on his face. He signaled for another shot and slammed it back the second it was in his hand.

“Easy, tiger,” came a sly voice from his side, just in his blind spot. He swiveled his head to glare at the man who approached him.

“What? Were you taking a shit? I’ve been waiting here for you forever now. Christ, Rhys, way to keep a man waiting.”

Rhys chuckled and signaled for his own shot, tipping his head back and swallowing it with ease. “This is better than any of that shit down there on Pandora. Moxxi only serves piss for beer,” Rhys said. “I never did like beer.” He turned to lean against the bar counter with Jack, his ECHOeye glowed minutely as he scanned the room. “I don’t know why, but I’m always slightly surprised by the amount of executives that willingly come to these things. Who would have guessed the entire corporation was run by a bunch of stiffs yearning to relive their glory days.”

“Surprised to see you drinking, Rhysie,” Jack said, offering the other another shot. “You’re usually so adamant about staying sober when we invite the executives. The job must really be gettin’ under your skin, huh?” He gently jabbed Rhys in the ribs.

Rhys jumped back some, and swatted at Jack, “Asshole,” he hissed.

Jack laughed, tipping his head back in an exaggerated motion as he did so. “Oh, Rhys, you’re so, so funny.” He ordered a set of double shots and handed the one off to Rhys, they clinked glasses before tossing them back. Jack slammed his down on the bar counter and grabbed Rhys’ arm tightly. “Come dance with me, Rhysie.”

“You know I don’t dance. If you want to embarrass yourself in front of our investors and employees, be my guest.”

Jack pouted, pulling Rhys closer to him, “How many shots will it take to make you dance with me?”

Rhys laughed at that, twisting his arm to get out of Jack’s grasp, placing his other hand on Jack’s chest. His touch was warm, and Jack felt himself tingle where Rhys’ fingers laid. “It’ll take a whole hell of a lot of alcohol to make me dance. By then, I’d be too plastered to even keep my pants on.”

Jack grinned, practically purring, “That can be arranged.” He was drunk. Drunk and horny. The music made his pulse vibrate, and he wanted Rhys. He wanted to grind into the others hips, professionalism be damned. The other always rejected his advances, although there had been so many times Jack had gotten  _ so close _ . How Rhys hadn’t submitted to his insistent flirting was beyond any reason Jack could fathom. How many times had he caught the other staring at him? How many times had Rhys left the same lingering, heated touches as Jack?

He thought back to the time Rhys had let Jack pin him up against their desk and ravage his neck. His hands had been making quick work on Rhys’ shirt, exposing his chest. Jack had kissed and marked every inch of skin he could get to before Rhys had put his prosthetic hand up and told him to stop. And he had. He always stopped.

It was frustrating, the game of cat and mouse they played. Sometimes, he felt like  _ he _ was the mouse.

Rhys’ fingers trailed down Jack’s chest some, before he pulled his hand away. “You know we have a certain image we have to present to the public.  _ And _ to the Vault Hunters. Wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” he said, waving for the bartender. He ordered a whiskey drink and Jack told the bartender to make him one as well. Rhys nursed his drink when they arrived, but Jack slammed his back and set it down with a satisfied sigh.

“Alright, sweetcheeks, but you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Jack sauntered off toward an attractive woman. He asked if she’d like to dance with him and she said yes -- but he hadn’t been expecting any other answer. No one ever told him no, no one but Rhys. He ran his hands over her body as they swayed and moved to the music, bodies moving with the crowd. Jack made sure he stayed in Rhys’ view. He wanted the other to see him with his hips pressed up against this other person’s body, his hands touching her sensually. He wanted Rhys to look and seethe with jealousy.

He risked a glance over Rhys’ way, and was absolutely tickled to see the sour look on Rhys’ face as he sipped on his drink. Jack turned the woman around and buried his face in her neck as they rocked back and forth on the dance floor. Through her hair, he peaked up at Rhys again and saw him throwing back two double shots before rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. He feigned disinterest as Rhys came closer, focusing on the woman practically clawing to get his dick out of his pants. She gasped in surprise and pulled away from Jack, who looked up to see Rhys standing behind her. 

Rhys had a pleasant smile on his face, the one Jack knew Rhys reserved for people he had a dislike for. “Sorry, ma’am,” he said. “Didn’t mean to startle you. I just need Jack for a moment.” She nodded and stumbled off. Jack grinned as he watched her go, noting the dark hickeys decorating her neck. He let out a grunt when Rhys tugged him closer suddenly. The other’s mouth was near his ear, and Rhys’ breath was hot when he spoke, “Dance with me, Jack.”

Those were the only words Jack needed to hear before his hands were all over Rhys. They’re bodies slotted together, grinding and bumping off of each other to the beat and intensity of the music.

Rhys’ back was pressed against Jack’s chest, his neck craned to the side as Jack sucked on it, mouth eager to taste any expanse of Rhys’ skin that he could come in contact with. Rhys grabbed Jack’s hands and guided them down, down, down to the hard bulge in his pants. Jack groaned, pulling Rhys’ hips back to grind his own hard on against Rhys’ ass. “Let me take you home,” he said into Rhys’ ear before biting at the lobe.

“What are you waiting for?”

Jack had never been so grateful for automated cars in his life. This club was on Eden-5 and his penthouse suite wasn’t far from here, but having to keep his hands off of Rhys for the sake of some driver simply would not have gone over well at all. The entire ride was Rhys sitting in Jack’s lap with his shirt undone as Jack pressed his mouth and scraped his teeth over as much as Rhys’ exposed skin as he could. His hands had gripped Rhys’ thighs tightly, probably bruising, but Rhys hadn’t objected, so Jack wasn’t changing anything. He was hard, throbbing in his pants, and almost desperate to just buck up against Rhys’ ass until he came. Somehow he was able to practice enough self-restraint to only thrust a few times.

He stumbled as he got out of the car, dragging Rhys after him and into the building, into the elevator where he pressed Rhys up against the wall, lifting his ass to rest on the handrail. He ground his hips against Rhys’ slowly, evoking a provocative and down-right whorish moan from Rhys. He let out a little chuckle and did it again. This time, Rhys bucked his own hips forward with a small, “Oh fuck.”

“How many years have you denied yourself this, Rhysie?” Jack said, holding Rhys’ hips still as he rolled his own again and again, painstakingly slowly, against the other. The elevator dinged and Jack lifted Rhys up into his arms, Rhys’ own coming wrap around Jack’s neck. He carried him out and across his living area. The door to his room was thankfully open. He navigated his dark room before throwing Rhys onto the bed, clapping his hands once so a dim light on the night table turned on. Rhys looked absolutely ravished already. His usually immaculate hair was messy, with strands falling into his face. His cheeks were red with alcohol and arousal. His pale chest and neck were speckled with hickeys and bite marks. 

It didn’t take long for Jack to get them both naked, and he was exploring Rhys’ entire body with mouth and hands. Rhys arched and moaned, hands fisting his expensive sheets, when Jack nuzzled the base of his cock. He licked up its length, tongue flicking at the slit, the salty taste of precum drove Jack wild. He sucked on Rhys’s cock briefly, moaning around him. The way the other’s breath hitched, and soft whines escaped him, only drove Jack close to the edge. He popped off, sliding back up Rhys’ body to kiss him on the mouth, hard and hot. He slid his tongue into Rhys’ willing and receptive mouth, tasting the alcohol he had been drinking. He could drown in Rhys’ taste and die a happy man.

He pulled away only because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to fuck the other. He tore open the nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in there. “Roll over, hands and knees for me, baby.” Rhys listened and turned over, arching his back so his ass was sticking up, and Jack could have come from just the image alone. Jack slicked up his hand before sliding a finger inside of Rhys.

He spent a long time fingering the other, stretching him open, teasing him by brushing just the tips of his fingers past the spot that would make him buck weakly. Rhys was panting into the pillows, his cock dripping onto the sheets beneath them, twitching wildly. “Jack --” he said, voice cracking in desperation. “Please, Jack.”

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please fuck me, Jack,” Rhys said, breathlessly, eyes shut in concentration.

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out, and stroked himself with a relubricated hand. “Turn back over.” He lined himself up with Rhys, hitching the other’s legs up with his arms. He began to push himself in, groaning at the intense heat and tightness that was Rhys. He heard the other take a shuddery breath, and he fought to keep himself calm. There would be no sense rabbit humping the other and coming before Rhys could even enjoy himself. Jack liked to take, but he also loved to give. Truly, he was a selfless man. He kissed Rhys sweetly as he began to slowly rock in and out of the other.

It didn’t take long for a rhythm to establish itself, their bodies rocking and coming together perfectly, like a match made in heaven. Rhys tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair, tugging just enough to make Jack hiss. “Fuck, Rhys,” he said, feeling a heat start in his stomach. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, wanted you.”

He hit the sweet spot, because instead of a comprehensible reply from Rhys, he got a high-pitched  _ “Oh fuck” _ and Rhys’ body bucked up against him, eyes snapping shut. “Again,” Rhys begged, bringing his left arm down to Jack’s shoulders, the nails biting into his flesh. “Please, Jack, please do that again.”

Jack complied. How could he not when Rhys begged so sweetly, his voice choked with the desperate need for more and filled with arousal? Rhys’ moans filled the room, and he scratched down Jack’s back. “Touch me, I -- I want you to touch me,” he said, practically sobbing as he tried to meet Jack thrust for thrust, obviously trying to chase after an orgasm.

Jack kissed Rhys’ neck before he slid a hand between them to stroke Rhys. He rocked his hips harder and faster into Rhys, feeling the other tighten around him like he was trying to pull him in deeper. He lost track of time, track of feelings, track of everything. He was losing himself into Rhys’ taste and scent and heat. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and the heat in his stomach was beginning to spread. It was a hungry heat, an overwhelming and all consuming heat. He heard Rhys’ breath hitch, and a weak moan leave him. “Jack --” he said, voice thick. “Jack I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. I’m right there, right there, Jack. Oh, fuck, yes, yes, Jack, yes, fuck,  _ fuck, yes, there, right there, OH GOD, JACK!” _ Rhys practically screamed his name, body stuttering hard against Jack as he came, the heat of his cum spilling out over Jack’s hand.  _ “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, oh god, Jack, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t--” _

Rhys was begging him to continue and Jack gritted his teeth, groaning as he fought back his own orgasm just a little longer. Listening to Rhys babble as orgasms wracked his body. Jack tried to fight off his own orgasm for as long as possible, but with the erratic movements of Rhys’ body, coupled with the  _ unholy _ noises he was making, Jack was too weak to fight for long. He came with a hard, violent thrust, gripping Rhys’ hips roughly. Rhys let out a broken moan as Jack’s hips twitched a few more times of their own volition. They were both breathing heavily, bodies slick with sweat and the smell of sex clung to the air. Jack practically collapsed forward, laying on top of Rhys. He turned to kiss the side of Rhys’ head affectionately. 

Rhys sighed contentedly, “I feel like jelly,” he mumbled, sleep already creeping in.

Jack chuckled lightly, situating the both of them so he could hold Rhys carefully in his arms. “Go to sleep, kitten. I’ll clean you up in the morning.”

“Mmh,” Rhys mumbled. “G’night, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a (slowly growing) playlist dedicated to Handsome Jack and Rhys, and the mood that I feel surrounds their relationship, check this out!   
> https://play.google.com/music/playlist/AMaBXylsZyFz-ZpV1Whi6RM22HnWD3yMIyEpjbUMazflFZspnFPBW8Btovn4O48M7VG_FDhOeTiv9Iay0waaw6s5H3RT9gMt8A%3D%3D  
> I'm always trying to add to it, and am open to recommendations.


End file.
